Researching Seven Sources
by I Am The Sparkly Vampire
Summary: title may change give ideas Strange things have been going on latley, Jacks usually used to strange what with dealing with terroists as a job but he can't work out what this strange light in the sky is and that scares him. bad summary plz give a go


**This is my first crossover fanfiction please read and review!**

**24, Pirates of the Caribbean crossover **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Researching seven sources **

**First starts of with jack from 24**

Chapter 1: sleepless nights 23:36:02

Jack was stood outside CTU, his head full of thoughts as he stared into the sky, stared at the strange green light that dominated the earth's atmosphere three times in the last week. Jack pondered the origin of this light which according to his research, (recorded in what little time he had between various terriost location raids) had never been seen before by human eyes in living history. Jack wasn't sure why he was so intrigued by the light in the sky, for all he new it was just a strange but perfectly normal reflection in the sky of some light thing or… something. Shaking his head, Jack turned around wondering why he was so desperate to find an explanation for the light, after all he had tried and he couldn't find anything. Thinking about it Jack realised that he was acting like an agnostic trying to find proof god existed when there wasn't any. (Not that that had anything to do with this light, besides Jack wasn't even religious.)

Knowing that if he thought about this light any longer it was going to drive him crazy Jack distracted himself with the glass window in front of him. He told him self what a well fitted window it was and then corrected himself by telling him self not to be such a prat. Trying to forget about everything now, Jack stared blankly into the window. His face reflected perfectly in the glass, he could see himself clearly as he was illuminated by the unusually light sky. His eyes looked tired, he looked drained. Most likely because he had had many a sleepless night due to countless callouts, secretly Jack new it wasn't the callouts making him tired, but that 2 of the 3 nights he hadn't slept had been due to thinking about this light… and Audrey. Realising he was pondering about the light once again, Jack came to the conclusion that he was using the light as a distraction so that he didn't have to think about Audrey.

Sitting down, Jack pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his arms behind his head as he tortured himself with thoughts of Audrey with Paul. Oh how Jack wished wherever Audrey was now that she was with him, he didn't like Audrey being with Paul as he had suspicions that Paul had a hidden agenda one that once again he thought about looking into but didn't in fear that Audrey would discover his interference in her private life. Even though it wouldn't have made much difference as being Secretary Heller daugher automaticly shoved Audrey into the public eye. Her romance with Paul was publisied largely, only rubbing in the fact that Jack didn't have Audrey all to himself. Yes, Jack was romantically involved with the Secretary's daughter behind closed doors, but nobody new, although in resent days the secretary had been increasingly involved in Jacks duties, prompting Jack to wonder weather the Secretary realised something was going on between him and his daughter. As for Paul, Jack didn't have to worry about him very often. Raines was frequently away in England for long periods of time. It was only the occasional week, (this being one of them) that he visited his wife before flying of back to business, leaving Jack to have Audrey to himself.

The silence was broken and Jack snapped out of his thoughts instantly, hearing a door click open and footsteps approach Jack listened for who it could be. As the footsteps drew closer the tapping of heels could be heard. Jack wasn't bothered as to who was coming anymore, he new who it was. Jack shoulders relaxed from there stiff position and his body loosened, there was no need to panic. Jack stared back into the sky regaining his thoughts. A blond haired woman, wearing a lilac top and formal black trouser emerged from the darkness. "Jack" she said. "Chloe" Jack replied. "I came out there's a call for you inside" she said shuddering in the wind. Jack stood up and stretched before heading in beside the women. "You look tired" she said "comes with the Job." Jack replied. "I know you Jack." She said "you've been up all night again Jack" she said "So" Jack shrugged. Dropping the subject, Chloe opened the door. "It's Audrey" she said and Jack smiled. Jack never looked happy but Chloe had known him for a while now, she did all his favours, she put her job on the line for him and she new what slight movements, weather it be his eyes or his mouth or even his arms portrayed his emotions.

**Please R and R I wanted to know what you think. **


End file.
